Prior art techniques for white light-based interferometry exhibit a number of issues. By way of non-limiting example, as described in more particular detail below, these issues include undesirably low resolution and consumption of undesirably large amounts of time and/or processing resources.
There is a general desire to improve current techniques for implementing white light-based interferometry.